A deal's, a deal
Plot When a certain Wolf makes a deal with a certain Goat, chaos is sure to ensue. Enjoy! Story The Deal: Timber Timber sat down on "her" stump in the Enchanted forest, rubbing Kana's belly. "Um, Timber?" An unfamiliar male voice interrupted her play time. She looked up. "Hey Ram." She said, smiling slightly. "Hey." He said. The goat boy looked uncomfortable as he knelt down to pet the wolf's husky. Timber waited about three seconds before huffing. "Out with it!" She ordered, giving him a playful nudge with her fist. Okay, she meant ''it to be playful, but the way the goat boy flinched made her think she might have overdone it just a tad."Sorry." She apologized. "It's fine, out with what?" Ram asked. "Something's bugging you, so out with it." She probed. "Timber, I...um...I am prepared to offer you a deal." He said formerly. Timber raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" She asked. "If I can kiss you one hundred times, you will do what I want to do for a whole day." 'And?" Timber asked, slightly amused. "If you kiss me one hundred times before I can kiss you one hundred times, you get to make me do anything you want for a whole day, deal?" Ram asked. Timber smirked. While the idea of kissing anyone was a little off-putting, she liked the idea of making the tough, anger issued, bookball star do whatever she wanted for a whole day. She held her hand out and shook his. "Deal." Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead, before running off, leaving a very flushed Ram behind. 'Kiss Count' 'Ram: 0' 'Timber: 1' '''Grimnastics: Ram' The next day when Grimnastics rolled around, it seemed ironic that Timber and Ram were on opposite teams. Ram ran over to her. "What's up?" Timber asked. "If my team wins I get ten kisses. You get ten if your team wins." He offered. "Deal." Timber smiled. Suddenly the goat had handcuffed her to the sidelines. "Where'd you get the handcuffs? You know what, never mind, my team will still win." She stuck her tongue out at him. But Timber's team lost. So Ram unlocked the handcuffs. "Willy knows a guy." He explained, before kissing Timber all over her face, excluding her lips, for a total of ten times. "What was that about?" Blondie asked, a very red faced Timber, though from anger or embarrassment it was hard to tell, and a smug Ram. Ram explained. "Ooh! That will be a hexcellant mirrorcast. How many kisses each?" She asked, tapping on her mirrorpad. Timber told her the number. "Hexcellant!" Blondie cheered, showing them her mirrorpad. Kiss Count Ram: 10 Timber: 1 Sleep-deprived: Timber At breakfast the next day, the talk of the school was the 100 kisses challenge. Now that everyone was aware of their little deal, thanks to Blondie, Timber knew she had to step up her strategy. "Any suggestions?" She asked Ramona. Ramona shrugged. "Blackmail." She said. "Blackmail?" Timber repeated. "Yeah. Take a picture of him doing something embarrassing, then threaten to give it to Blondie unless he let's you have...I'd say twenty kisses." She suggested. Timber rolled her eyes. "No Ramona, no blackmail." She said sternly. "Why are you even doing this?" Ramona wondered. Timber explained. "I guess anything's a good reason for making someone do what you want. I still say blackmail's the way to go. Speaking of which, there's your goat boy now." Ramona smirked and pointed toward a table. Ram sat alone, asleep. "Okay, Ramona, I may be above blackmailing, but I am not above taking advantage of a situation." Timber made her way over to the table slowly and quietly so as not to wake him up. Carefully, a smirk on her face, she kissed his horn, aware that Blondie was filming this. Then she kissed his ear, then his other horn, then his forehead, then his hand, then his cheek, then his forehead, then his other ear, then his other hand, and finally she kissed his hair just as he was starting to wake up. With a flourish, she turned to Blondie. "How many was that?" She asked. In response, Blondie flipped the mirrorpad toward her. Kiss Count Ram: 10 Timber: 11 "Those don't count!" Ram sputtered. Timber looked at Blondie for support. "All's fair in this game Ram." The curly-haired reporter chuckled at the red faced goat boy. Arm Wrestling: Both Ram turned angrily to Timber and yanked on her hand. "I challenge you to an arm wrestling match." He said, kissing her fingers. Timber yanked her hand away, glaring, but soon letting a smirk spread across her face, as she rested her arm on his head. "You won't be that good at it short stuff." She teased, then grew serious. "Fifteen Kisses to the victor." She bet. "Deal." Ram said, shaking her arm off his head, his cheeks red. Soon the teens were engaged in an arm wrestling match, with the whole school watching. The girls were cheering on Timber, and the boys Ram. Suddenly an evil glint went in Timber's yellow eyes and leaned over, her hand still in Ram's. She peppered five really fast kisses on his skull before leaning back and continuing the match. Ram blushed even more, if possible, and moved to win. Suddenly: "Ramsey Goat and Timber Wolf!" Headmaster Grimm yelled, hurting the wolf's sensitive ears. She jerked back in shock and Ram, taking advantage of this and started to kiss her knuckles six times. "What the hex is going on here!" Headmaster Grimm yelled. Blondie moved over to him and showed him her mirrorphone. Kiss Count Ram: 17 Timber: 16 "Oh, well, carry on then as long as this doesn't interfere with your school work." Headmaster Grimm said gruffly Catch me if you can: Timber Ram was walking when Timber caught up to him with ease. "Wanna race?" She asked. 'Deal, how about the winner get's twenty kisses." Ram said. "You accepted a race with Timber?" Ramona asked in disbelief. "Yep." Ram said. "Is that a problem?" "Timber can...Ow!" Cerise nudged her and said. "No problem at all." Ram shrugged. When the race rolled around, Ram stretched and kept an eye on Timber. "On your marks, get set, go!" Ram had an early lead, as he was pretty fast. Suddenly, there was a flash of grey next to him, and a wolf was tearing ahead of him. He blinked, and snapped his head around to see what Timber thought of the wolf. But she was no longer behind him. In fact, he couldn't see her! As they neared the finish line, the wolf stretched it's body out, took a jump, and suddenly, ti was Timber running over the line! Ram's jaw dropped. "I didn't know she could do that." He muttered. Timber moved close to him, smirking. "Never accept a race with a Wolf." She peppered his face with twenty kisses, then turned to Blondie. "May I see the kiss count please?" She called. In response, Blondie handed her the mirrorpad. Kiss Count: Ram: 17 Timber: 36 Category:Original Character Fanfiction